Night in the Obsession II: Fiery Obsession
by LolitaLexi
Summary: A sequel to Night in the Obsession. Right as Frollo thought he was rid of the gypsy Esmeralda, she comes back to haunt him. Now she needs his help, she will do anything to be saved. Many others are amazed that she is still alive and old grudges resurface.
1. Chapter 1:Forgotten Angel

Claude had become a different person. It had been six months since he saw any of the gypsy. He was secluded most of the time, he was kinder, and most of all dismal. He had lost his edge since the gypsy had gone, all of Paris was different. He hadn't seen her or heard of her. But he thought of her, every time he could he tried to picture her soft face, her seductive body, and her angelic voice. He had been trying to change the sinners with compassion, rejecting violence.

He left his room to get some fresh air. He walked among the average citizens, he was finally at peace, no obsessions reeling through his mind. He passed shops and people all merrily enjoying their lives. Then he heard the sound of an animal. He looked down to his feet to find a small black cat. It purred and rubbed against his leg. He took it in his arms "Your sweet aren't you?" he caressed the soft animal and walked on. He heard a voice singing, it was strikingly familiar, but it was drenched in sadness and pain. The cat jumped out of his hands. He followed it and the voice became stronger, it felt so surreal to him. The world around him disappeared at this melancholy song. He turned a corner and his heart stopped.

There stood the angel, he hadn't seen in what seemed to be a lifetime. She had changed greatly. She was once a strong, happy woman, now she seemed nothing but a ghost of her former self. Her clothes were thin, torn, and revealing. Her face was cover in sadness that burned deep into her soul. "My God above, what has happened to this angel?" were the only words Claude to conjure up. He stepped closer she had no tambourine, no jingling charms, and almost no cloth covering her massive poitrine.

Claude stepped back as a man took her by the wrist "Singing? What the hell do you think your doing, that's not going to attract customers!" A rather ragged man stood before her peering at her with cold eyes. "I, I'm sorry Monsieur Dubois, I was just…" she was viscously cut off. "You were trying to get out of working you filthy whore!" He snarled clamping down on her wrist. "Please Maitre, your hurting me, I, I don't like doing this job please!" She squeaked. "That's not the only thing that's going to be hurting if you don't start making money! Tonight at the brothel, you'll be the star of the show!" he said placing a slobbering kiss on her cheek. Claude's head went reeling "Customers? Whore? Brothel? How could Esmeralda be a…" he watched the man walk away. He went over to her.

"I thought your song was beautiful." Claude said kneeling down to her level. "Thank you Monsieur, but that wont get me out of trouble with Maitre." She said. Claude was amazed, she had no idea who he was. "If you want to come to the brothel, I-it's down that street. Good day Monsieur." she said stuttering and running off. Claude was heartbroken, how could this have happened to such an angel. He was back, dragged into his thirst for her, it had a choke hold on him. The sights the sounds and the feelings of Esmeralda flooded back into him like a mighty river. He knew this passion was never going to leave him and nothing would douse the flames of his lust and love.

It was night all was calm. Claude sat in his study driven mad. All that was on his mind was the gypsy. He tried to resist but he had to go to the brothel, he had to see her again. He walked out of his study and into the smoldering June night. He walked through the streets to find the brothel, and he saw another familiar face. Capitan Phoebus was in the street with a whore, probably without his wife's knowledge. Fleur-de-Lys had also changed. She was now pregnant, she had calmed down since the news of her baby and was more trusting of Phoebus. He came upon the establishment. The thick smell of perfume, alcohol and sin filled the air.

He walked in and sat down at a table. "Why hello there, why don't you say you come to the back with me. There's nothing special out here" a whore said pulling his hair. "I am fine thank you." he said snuffing her off. The man from before entered the stage with a ghastly grin on his face. "Good evening gents! Tonight I will present to you a delicate rose from a far away land! If you stare to long the Gods will steal your eyes!" he walked of the stage. "May I present to you…La Esmeralda!" her pulled her out, dressed in a sheer and red Bedlah. He untied the cloth he used to cover her eyes. "Dance my beauty!" he yelled. She fell to the ground shaking. "Do you see the breasts on that one!' a man said the back. "They're huge and those lovely hips! Wouldn't mind banging her!" another man jeered.

Esmeralda was paralyzed with fear. "What's the matter you damn whore! Get up and dance!" he shouted at her. "I, I can't I'm sorry!" she cried. He pulled her up by the hair. "You wouldn't want to spend another night in the cellar would you? Where no one can hear you!" he threatened. "No please anything but that!" she yelped. He ripped off her top to show all the men her colossal chest. She gripped herself and cried in shame. He went to rip her skirt off. All of Claude's body was an inferno, he could not prevent himself from gaping at her. He was in pure agony watching her pain but he could not breath, the pressure he felt was enormous but then he stood up and yelled "I'll take her!" all fell silent, all but Esmeralda's pleas. "Mighty fine then Monsieur You can have her!" he said smiling.

He picked Esmeralda up by the hair and spoke to her "Now you show this man a good time or else it's the cellar for you!" he threw her to him she fell at his feet. She grabbed a robe to pull over herself. "Come with me." Claude said leading her out of the brothel. He guided her through the streets and brought her up into his study. She fell to her knees "Please I don't like to do this! I'm forced to! Please Monsieur! I do not want to be a whore!" she begged. "I know your not a whore, you never were." he said softly to her. He picked her up and embraced her. It had been so long since he felt such emotions, the softness of her body against his was almost to much. He threw her on the bed 'Oh my God no please! I beg of you Monsieur!" he cried her eye's shut tight. He reached for her breasts and he could not hurt her.

"I cannot harm you, angel." he said looming over her. She stared into his eyes and her eye's widened, her heart raced and all emotion in her ran cold. "It's you…" she wasn't sure how to react. She was panicked and assured. She was afraid and grateful. He forced himself away from her and pulled her emerald from his pocket and handed it to her. "My necklace, I was so lost…" she almost cried. "How did you end up here? How did an angel get ensnared by the devil?"


	2. Chapter 2:Ignored Tears

Esmeralda slowly replaced her emerald around her neck, her eye's were bleak. She looked back recalling how it all started.

Claude listened intently as Esmeralda told her tragic tale. "When Clopin took me out of the city, I lost him. I had not idea where to find him. I haven't seen him, or Gringoire since. I was on the streets alone and Monsieur Dubois found me. He saw my dance and heard me singing. He told me he would pay me to see it again, only if I did it without my clothes. He told me he had seen Clopin and that he could take me to him if I had showed him. He took me to a room and…" she stared to tear up as she revealed her story. "No, go on. I need to know!" he said shaking her. She busted out all her sadness and shame "I started to dance and he told me to take my clothes off. I told him no, but he threatened me with horrible things. I ripped off my top and he touched me. I slapped him and then he ripped the rest of my clothes off and touched me, I cried for him to stop. Then I saw that people where watching and he brought them there. I felt so ashamed and he wouldn't get off me!" She was in complete tears. She fell into Claude's arms, she was so tortured and saddened, she was in the arms of her rapist.

"Then how did he make you work for him!" Claude said caressing her head. "He had made me go unconscious and the next time I could tell what was going on, I was blindfolded. I heard men laughing and my blindfold was removed. I had no clothes on and I was tied. A man said he'd take me and I was put in a room with him. He said he'd give me the money after, then he tried to get on top of me. He said disgusting things that made me shake on the inside. I was terrified and I started screaming. The Monsieur came in and he slapped my face and hit my body so hard I was bleeding. He threw me in the cellar and locked the door, no matter how loud I screamed and pleaded, he would not let me out. I heard things and felt odd things I was terrified, when he finally let me out I promised to do anything. Every night he could he would put me on that stage to dance naked, or take my clothes off, or other disgusting things. I was so humiliated. On the street he would tell me to get men to give me money to undress for them. When ever they tried to touch me I struggled to get them to stop, they would not pay me if I wouldn't let them touch me. If I can't pay him he'll lock me in the cellar again. I can't go back there, he said he might even make me spend a night with him, I can do that again…not again…I can't even begin to tell you about that…" she was breathless and frightened.

Claude was appalled. He stared at her, he had never seen her this way. "I, I don't know what to say. You have to be saved from that place!" he yelled. "No! He will find me! If he thinks I'm trying to get out of working for him, he will lock me in the cellar or worse!" she begged. "Now you should sleep. I promise that I wont do anything to you." Claude said. She whispered to him filled with thanks "Thank you, I cannot thank you enough." She fell asleep fast and deeply. "How?" Claude thought. 'What animal would do this to you?" he fell to his knees and ran his hands just above her body. "They certainly do not deserve to live. They sold you, your beauty and purity was abused. All of those men who saw your body, not even angels should be privileged to see such a wonder. I won't let anyone else see you, touch you, even fantasize about you. I will keep you safe forever…always till the end of time." he spoke softly to her, though she could not hear with all his heart.

He walked out of the room to leave her, but then all sweet, tender love turned into lust. She was there, unarmed and unbridled. He could feel her body, caress it, see it. He remembered the first time he saw her, the last night he saw her. The rapture he felt, the power he had over her, and most of all the feeling he had being the first man to be inside her, the first man to really feel her fully. He tried to hold down all the feelings, the pressure, and most of all the fire. It returned for him again. He threw open the door and ran to the bed and prepared to mount her, but the bed was empty, the window opened, the gypsy gone. "Every time I almost have you, you escape me. You cannot run forever, you will return…" Claude snarled in fury. The moonlight drowned him in his emotions, feelings and fire.


	3. Chapter 3:Tortured Soul

Claude woke from a sleepless night, where had she gone? Claude pondered "She told me she trusted me, but where did she go?" He dresses himself and went back out into the streets looking for any sign of her. He found not even a trace of her. He found the brothel from the night before to find it was a tavern in the day. He entered it and saw some of the whores from the pervious night still at their job. It made Claude enraged knowing that Esmeralda was forced to do such a degrading and dangerous job.

He went up to one of the whores and asked "Do you know where the gypsy girl is?" she gave a suggestive look and laughed a bit "She was put in the cellar! She came back empty handed, and the boss wasn't happy. He beat the crap out of her and threw her in. He also stole her clothes! It's actually kind of funny, he put a hole in the wall of the cellar so he can see in!" Claude was infuriated. "Do you know where I can get to the cellar?" he asked intently. "Back there, but he keeps the keys so I don't think you'll be able to get in. Maybe if you have the right amount of money, but it better be a God damn lot for her. He really loves her body! Always making her do degrading and kinky things, he's such a sick man. Don't tell him I said that!" she replied trying to get out of the conversation. He ran to the back.

Claude heard horrible screaming and crying. He saw a little black metal door and put his ear up to it. "Shut up God Damn it!" a man voice yelled. "Please stop get away from me! Don't touch me!" a female voice called out In agony. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson!" the male roared again. "No anything but that! Please stop get off me! Don't, ugh, please!" the female squealed as her words faded into screams. There was a long period of painful screams and then crying. "Shut the hell up you damn hoe!" he said a loud slap was heard and then the sound of covering cries and choking. "You should be glad I didn't do worse bitch!" he began to walk up the stairs. In the light that shown through to the cellar Claude saw Esmeralda's mangled body and almost vomited at the sight of the blood and carnage.

"May I help you?" the man peered down and asked, it was Monsieur Dubois. Claude was fuming and ready to explode. "What in God's name is wrong with you? Give me Esmeralda!" He shouted. "Calm down, I haven't the slightest idea of who you are or how your related to that bitch. Now if you want her your going to have to pay, and a lot!" he said laughing. "You monster!" Claude snapped at him. Dubois knocked on the door of the cellar "Hey are you going to be alright for a show tonight sweetie! If you don't do it right something worse might happen!" From behind the door Esmeralda let out a cry "No please! I'll be good I promise! Not again!" Claude cringed at the sound of her tortured voice. "Let her go!" Claude shouted as he grabbed him by the collar. "Listen if you want to see her so bad, she'll be performing tonight." He said relaxing himself.

Claude was furious he stormed out down the street to the Cathedral. If had been ages since he had visited Quasimodo. He scaled the steps to the tower. Claude opened the door to find Quasimodo sobbing and chanting "Esmeralda, Esmeralda, Esmeralda…" over and over. Claude ran to him "Quasimodo? Are you alright?"

He turned and gave a bleak look. "We'll never see her again…Clopin lost her…she's gone forever…" Claude comforted his adopted son "She's not gone, she's alive, but barley." Quasimodo's eye's widened "Where! Can I see her!" Claude felt horrible letting down his spirits "She has been forced to work as a prostitute. The man who stole her does horrible things to her." Quasimodo's spirits dropped "Prostitute, how could anyone force someone like her to do such a thing!" Claude clenched his fists "He lured her in with lies and kept her in with threats and torture." Quasimodo stood up "A human being would harm that angel! That's almost unbelievable! How can we get her back?" Claude replied "I need to gather the rest of our allies and create a plan. But we will rescue her, I will not let her suffer any longer." He walked to the door. "You really do care about her, don't you Claude?" Quasimodo said. Claude ran down the steps and on to his next location.

While in the streets, he saw Gringoire. He looked miserable and terrified. "Gringoire!" Claude shouted as he walked to him. "Hello Claude, and what the hell could you want?" Gringoire said sleepily. He had changed greatly. He was morbid and unhappy. "No, I have to tell you about Esmeralda!" Claude tried to reason. "I know she's gone! I've known for months! I can't write, she was my inspiration. She was technically my wife. But why would you care, you only cared for one thing!" Gringoire said angrily. "No! She's in trouble! We need to help her, please. You can't imagine the hell she's been through!" Claude yelled. "What did you do to her? I swear if you…" Gringoire was cut off. "She's a prostitute. Forced to be." Claude said. "What in the name of God? That's impossible! But what can we do about it?" He said excitedly. "When I find out more, we have to plan something. Find me as soon as you can alright?" Claude said walking off. He quickly spun himself around "Where's Clopin?" Gringoire replied "If you see trouble, you'll find him!" Claude confused walked off to find him.

Meanwhile, in the brothel, Dubois unlocked the cellar. "Please, am I allowed to come out now?" Esmeralda said, her voice shaky and tearing. "Why yes my little pet, you can come out now you need to prepare for your show tonight!" he replied to her pulling her up by her hair. She moaned in pain. "Girls, make her pretty for tonight ok?" he asked as three whores dragged Esmeralda away.

They took her to a room and placed her at a vanity. "I remember at the beginning, I only stood one time in the cellar, you're a though one to crack huh?" One asked brushing her hair. "You'll be just like us one day maybe!" another said, they fell into an almost demonic laughter. Esmeralda's eyes welled up up at the very thought. They grabbed her jaw and painted her lips blood red. They pulled back her hair with a rose. She stared at herself in the mirror as they outlined her eye's with black. "Now it's time for the corset!" one said pulling out the device. They pulled it around her already tiny wait that was complimented by her hips and chest. They laced it and then pulled. Esmeralda let out a gasp.

The door opened and Monsieur Dubois and smirked. "Hey, Andre, I think we need your help with this!" One of the woman said mockingly. "Why yes, I think you do need my help!" he said sarcastically walking over to Esmeralda. "This needs to be so much tighter!" Andre said, grasping the strings in his hands. He pulled it so tight, Esmeralda could barley breath. "Please-, I-It feels-, like-,like-, my ribs are going to break!" She squealed breathless.

He ran his hands up her torso to her breasts. He grasped them in his hands. Esmeralda wailed. "No more! Stop!" she managed to cry. "What? You don't like it when I touch you? Other men would pay for this, I get it for free. Mmm, so nice and sensitive!" he said licking his lips and teasing. Esmeralda buckled under him, his hands ran all over her body and always stopped at her hips and breasts. She started to sob uncontrollably. "What! This too much for you? Your just a filthy whore!" Andre said gripping her body. "I'm not a whore." she managed to wail. "Oh really? I'll treat you like one!" he threw her over his shoulder and dragged her to his room and threw her on the bed. The door slammed shut, the sound of screams and slapping echoed through the building. It even made the whores shiver slightly. Her screams where masked by slapping, hitting and punches.

Claude walked to the Court of Miracles and stealthily walked through to fins Clopin's chamber. There he sat, the King of the Beggars. He was lost at the bottom of a bottle. "Clopin?" Claude called out. "Who the f…" he turned and pure anger fell over his face. "Why if it isn't the great Judge Claude Frollo! What the hell could you want?" he said walking to him. 'It's Esmeralda! She's…" Claude was cut off. "I know she's gone! It's all my fault to, I should have never let her go!" Claude was overcome "No, she's in trouble!" Clopin gave a lofty look. "Why would you care! I know what you did to her." Claude became pale. "What do you mean?" Clopin became angered. "One night, before I lost her, she was screaming in her sleep. 'Don't touch me, get off me, don't rape me' were some of the words she moaned. She woke up and told me 'Keep me away from the judge'." Claude's spirits dropped, but he let his heart break aside and asked "Do you know a man named Dubois who runs a brothel?" Clopin darkened "Yes, I know about him. If he gets a woman who doesn't behave he'll break them in himself. Force them to do horrible things. He asked me about Esmeralda once and he told me, in graphic detail, what he would want to do to her. I kept her as far away from him as possible, but what does that have anything to do with you and me?" Claude stared at him dead on. "He has her, he has done things to her, we need to stop him." Clopin straightened and said "What can we do?"


End file.
